Lacquer compositions comprising cellulose derivatives have long been used to finish many products such as automobiles, furnitures and the like. Because of limited solubilities of the cellulose derivatives used, the lacquer compositions for spray coating generally have a relatively low solid content and contain large amounts of ketone type or ester type solvents having strong dissolving power. Accordingly, these compositions tend to give poor appearance and brilliance in the finished coating and often cause underlying coatings to be dissolved, swollen or lifted when layered thereupon.
Because of limited mutual solubilities, cellulosic lacquer compositions may not be blended with other film forming polymers such as acrylics, alkyds or polyesters in a desirable manner to adapt the compositions for various uses. To this end, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5659/1976 discloses a graft polymer between cellulose acetate butyrate and acrylic polymer. Experiments have shown, however, that this graft polymer does not fully dissolve the above-mentioned problems.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new polymer for use in the preparation of lacquer compositions which may obviate the disadvantages of existing cellulosic lacquer compositions while retaining the advantages thereof.
It is another object the present invention to provide a method for synthesizing said polymer.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent as the description proceeds.